


he’s not in the ginger club, but he’ll do

by MarzgaPerez



Series: Mickey and Monkey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Fluff, Husbands, Kindred Spirits, M/M, Mickey taking care of a “stray”, Nicknames, Other, Post Season 10, Soft Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Post S10E12, Gallavich is married (yay!!!!), and Debbie’s in the clink.This is a one shot of Mickey being sweet to Franny. I may do more. Hit me up with any ideas.**Added another chapter with Ian’s POV**
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Franny Gallagher
Series: Mickey and Monkey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624345
Comments: 51
Kudos: 526





	1. Chapter 1

It happened the third night after Debbie’s arrest. Sometime after midnight, Franny plodded into Ian and Mickey’s room, lips quivering and eyes filled with tears. She tugged on the hand that was closest to her, which happened to be Mickey’s. 

Oridinarily, being jolted awake did not go well for whomever was interrupting Mickey’s sleep, but by some stroke of luck, he opened his eyes right away and realized it was his niece who was the culprit. “What the—”

“I scared,” she sobbed.

Not only did he stop himself from cursing, Mickey patted Franny’s little head and managed to find the words, “Why you scared, kid? Monsters under your bed?”

“No. I miss my mommy,” Franny cried, clutching a well-loved stuffed pink bunny rabbit even tighter against her chest.

“It’s, uh...it’s okay. There, there,” he whispered, unsure of what exactly to do, turning his head to see if Ian was on the verge of waking up. 

But his husband was out cold, having been called in to work an extra shift. So much for an extended honeymoon. Mickey decided it was better to let him sleep, but who else could comfort Franny? There were no chicks in the house to lend a hand since Tami and Lip were camping out with Fred in their shithole rental house.

Before he could send her to Liam’s room, Mickey felt her tiny hand tugging on his fingers. “Please, Uncle Mickey. I scared. Come with me.”

This kid knew how to get her way, looking all weepy and sad and well, fuck, none of this was her fault. It had been a crazy ass week—first the excitement of the wedding and then a very strange turn of events with Debbie fleeing from the house and then being taken away in handcuffs.

“Uh...okay. Sure, kid, hold on.” Mickey tried to untangle her hand from his, but she was not having it, so he rubbed his eyes with his other hand and pulled himself up from the bed. Franny finally released his hand but only to extend her arm upwards, in a gesture that even his grouchy thug ass recognized.

“You want me to carry you, huh?”

“Yeah,” she sniffled. “And Mr. Bunny too.”

“Fine,” he huffed as he lifted the tot in his arms. She couldn’t weigh more than thirty pounds, and Mickey chuckled at the way she attached herself to him so quickly, throwing her skinny little legs around his waist.

“Alright, Monkey. Where to?”

She giggled at the nickname before answering. “My room. You stay. In mommy’s bed?”

“Oh, uh...I guess. Will that help you sleep?”

Franny nodded before nuzzling her chin into his shoulder. The kid was clearly exhausted, and Mickey could understand why, knowing how much she usually clung to Debbie, looked up to her. Despite her stupid ass choices, Mickey could tell how much Debbie loved her kid and was probably missing her more than Franny was missing her mom.

He carried her to her room, noticing the dim light of the elephant-shaped night light. “Here we are, Monkey,” he said while gently lowering her onto her bed. “Covers or no covers?”

“No covers,” was her response as she rested her head against the pillow. “You stay? There.” She pointed at Debbie’s empty bed.

“Okay, kid, just for you.” Mickey flopped down on the bed and adjusted the pillows to his liking. “Guess what I'm gonna make for you tomorrow morning?”

“What?” asked Franny.

“Well, since you’re a monkey and all, what do monkeys eat?”

“Um…” she giggled again. “Bananas?”

“Yep, so I’ll make you some banana pancakes. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Franny murmured, her eyes already beginning to droop as a tiny yawn escaped her lips.

Mickey reached over and pushed a stray strand of fiery red hair from her forehead. The little girl had spirit, like her mother. It was just a few days ago that Debbie was telling Mickey to “nut up” and pull his shit together for the wedding, which was not unlike the time she’d paid him a visit at the Milkovich house and given him the kick in the ass he needed to go to Ian after he was discharged from the psych ward.

Mickey had also seen Franny’s quiet and reflective side, more like her Uncle Ian, the way she faded into the background of the Gallagher chaos. And dammit, if she didn’t make his heart melt.

Little did Uncle Mickey know that Franny had him pegged for a softie, and before he knew what hit him, he was going to be reading her bedtime stories, taking her to the park, and hosting afternoon tea parties with her and Mr. Bunny on the daily. None of this would make up for her mom being away, but anything Mickey could do to make her smile, he sure as fuck would.

_Kids._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Ian’s perspective from that same night. 
> 
> And I have a few one shots planned for a series featuring Mickey and Franny.
> 
> Thanks for the kind feedback!

It was fucking corny as hell and definitely something Ian was planning to keep to himself, but he’d decided that everything was better with the word “married” in front of it. _Married_ morning wood, _married_ showering, _married_ brushing teeth, _married_ breakfast, _married_ kiss-before-work, _married_ lunch break, _married_ welcome home kiss, _married_ how-was-your-day small talk, _married_ cooking dinner (or _married_ picking up takeout), _married_ sex and finally, _married_ falling asleep in each other’s arms.

But as perfect as his wedding with Mickey had been, there were a couple of not-so-pleasant things weighing on Ian’s mind. Debbie’s arrest, for one. Her accuser had friends in high places, so her bail was set at half a million dollars. The Gallaghers (plus Kev and V) were trying everything they could to get her out, but for the time being, she was stuck behind bars. 

Someone who really deserved to be in jail—Terry Milkovich, arsonist, homophobe, and generally hateful human being—was roaming free as a bird. Ian worried about his threats to kill his gay son probably more than Mickey wanted him to. Unbeknownst to his husband, he’d asked Officer Berto to keep an eye on Terry and let Ian know if he saw anything suspicious.

So far, Terry had been mostly drunk off his ass and staying inside his house to avoid the “congratulations on gaining a son-in-law” and other jeers from people in their neighborhood. This was all per Sandy, who was also providing them with intel on his whereabouts. But at any given moment, Terry was stupid enough and hateful enough to try something.

When Ian woke up around 3am a few days after the wedding, dead tired from the extra work hours he’d put in and felt the cold, empty space next to him that was usually occupied by his warm, doughy yet solid brunet other-half, he panicked.

Ian jerked up, quickly surveying the room and listening for unusual noises in the darkness. The house was mostly still, save for the low, steady breathing coming from the other rooms. He got out of bed, his mind racing with possibilities of where Mickey might have gone, thinking he should check on his brothers and Franny too, when he heard a familiar snoring sound, which he followed to Debbie’s room.

Ian stopped at the door and peered inside, the glow from Franny’s night light illuminating two sleeping figures—a little girl with her chin resting atop of a stuffed animal and her tiny hand extended across the gap in between her bed and her mother’s, resting in the hand of her newly minted “Uncle Mickey.”

Ian’s breath caught in his throat, thinking back to just a few days earlier—their wedding day—when a question that had been on his mind randomly popped out when he was tying Mickey’s bow tie. _Do you want to have kids?_

The fear of Mickey’s answer had kept Ian from asking, but for some reason, in that moment, he needed to know. It wouldn’t change anything, not as far as them getting married, but it had been on his mind for awhile.

If Mickey had been dead set against ever having kids, Ian would have made that work. And if Mickey had been enthusiastically in favor, which Ian figured was unlikely, well, he would be over the moon.

His actual response had been somewhere in between, and it was hitting Ian now that Mickey had already committed to caring for the current children in their midst. Hell, marrying into the Gallagher family practically guaranteed that you’d be helping raise kids that weren’t your own. 

And this was, well...knowing that Franny had sought Mickey for comfort and he’d responded...this brought a smile to Ian’s face that only the man he’d loved since he was fifteen could elicit. 

Ian thought about squeezing into bed next to Mickey, now accustomed to the sound of his breathing during the night when they shared a cell and since they’d been out—save for that week of lug-headed squabbling, though Ian supposed it had actually brought them closer together. Instead, he hobbled over to the vacant side of the bed and leaned over to press a kiss on his husband’s cheek—a light one so as not to wake him and incur his possible wrath. You never knew what you were going to get if you disrupted a sleeping Mickey.

Little did Ian know at the moment, though he could have guessed, that he and Mickey would be moving into Debbie’s bed until she was released. They’d given it a try, letting Franny stay by herself for a few nights, but there was no need for her to be alone, not when she missed her mother terribly and didn’t understand why she was gone. Not when she’d spent every possible moment of the last four years as Debbie’s miniature sidekick. Ian rightly predicted that Mickey wouldn’t mind the disruption to their marital bliss—they’d find private time when they needed it. 

As Mickey would tell him eventually, “We have years of being together, but this little monkey needs us now.”

Fucking Mickey, being as fucking amazing as ever. Now they could add _married_ looking-out-for-our-niece-because-her-mother’s-incarcerated to their _married_ activities.

But not _married_ tea parties. Those were very exclusive events, hosted by Mickey and Franny, and Ian wasn’t always invited...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bccalling and to Morgan for giving this a once over. 😘


End file.
